corduroy_nelvanafandomcom-20200214-history
North Pole
The North Pole is the home land of Christmas mascot, Santa Clause. It is located on an island in the middle of the Arctic Ocean, on the opposite side of the earth from South Pole City. The North Pole is recognized as a city in itself - as stated by Santa Clause. Santa founded the North Pole a long time ago, nobody is for sure. Santa used to only service human society. But then myths started rising from his first visit to Antarctica, and they were told that Santa Clause lives in the North Pole. Currently, the North Pole has a population of 547, mostly elfs that take up half the population, and the rest are penguins who volunteered to work there. The only two known humans there are Santa himself and his wife. Background The North Pole in the 16th century was most known as small village to Santa and his elves. There were only 100 at the time, and no penguins knew about the North Pole. But as the myth grew in the 18th century, many tried visiting the North Pole, but would always come nowhere - just a candy cane placemarker. As more elfs came in, they soon had about a near-400, and 100 penguins living. The remodel had took place in 1993, and finished in 1996. There are many stalls, shops & much more than there were before. Many buildings were made of chocolate, (but only the special ones). There are lots of places in the North Pole that everyone can go to. The technology is fascinating at the North Pole. Everything in the North Pole is almost new. The North Pole Centre is the most technology-infested place in the North Pole, and is pretty much the only place. The rest of the North Pole has igloos where penguins stay. Every building has lights on, or decorated. They are never took off. There is a Countdown-Watch up in the Clock Tower, which counts down to the next Christmas Eve. Every building in the centre has a number in it, running from 1 all the way up to 23. There are lots of penguins who work in shops aswell for Santa. They get paid by Santa Clause aswell every Sunday. Places * The North Pole Clock Tower is the city's half-monument and half-tower. It basically just tells the time. It too is always decorated with lights, with a Christmas tree right to it's left. It is right in the centre of the North Pole Centre, and is numbered 1. * The Cookie Shack is numbered 2, and is where all the cookies are made. Ninjinian usually imports some from here because they have special magic in them which make them extra tasty. Made for selling and for Santa when he wants a little snack with his milk. The shop is basically a small factory, and also sell other cookies such as biscuits. * Prancer's Puzzle Production's is numbered 3, and surprising is managed by a penguin called Prancer (he found the reindeer, Prancer, and was named after him). It's where all the main technology is imported from. There are cameras & phones and all the modern technology. The name is the fool new ones and to disguise the building. * North Pole Radio Station is the 4th building, and contains the television frequency & signals. They have their own radio station, which is not available to anybody outside the North Pole. The DJ's are penguins called DJ Cignal and Kraker. * Santa's Bureau of Investigation (SBI) is the official & formal place which stops anybody knowing that Santa is real. Mainly because any outsiders will come looking for him and it would be all over the news and reporters would always be here. They are a vital to the North Pole. Numbered 5. * Snowball Warrior is the place to go play arcade & video games for free. It was designed by the store manager, Dindier. The backyard is also used for The Annual Snowball War every year on Boxing Day. Many still use the backyard for snowball fights anyway. It is the 6th building. * Mixie Pixie Telegram Service is the 7th building owned by a penguin called "Mixie Pixie", where everyone can send telegrams and short messages to anybody outside the North Pole or to someone they can't reach in time. There are employees working there, and the messages get delivered especially quick. * Santa Packaging Inc is where all the toys get sent when they are being made for Christmas and get sent to the packaging shop to wrap up all the toys and send them back to be secure. They make sure that the packaging doesn't take the shape of the toy inside so that the chick doesn't get any spoilers. The 8th building. * Champions Skis Boards Blades is a leisure centre where penguins & elfs can go when they have the week off or something and can swim (hot water), play sport, sled-racing, ski down mountains and all that stuff. It is also held for championship games, which is a reason why sometimes the centre is closed, so nobody can go there unless they are competing. * The Game Room is another gaming station, but you can actually purchase games. They also have game magazines and almost everything relating to games. Cheats, game consoles and all that. They can be bought for especially low prices, and none are second-hand. They can be expensive if some of the items are especially rare. * Santa's Hoops & Junk is a small shop with stuff that belonged to Santa Clause which he no longer wanted. There are also stuff there like life-size wax-figures of Santa, mini-action figures of Santa, a replica of Santa's house and other stuff that belonged to Santa and replicas of stuff he had. * Santa's Bakery is the only place to get all your groceries for your igloo. With a simple amount of magic, the shop looks small on the outside, but very large in the inside. You can get anything you almost want which is food. There is a sweet section for the kids, and everything is really organized. * Zippy Elf's Emporium is an emporium with everything except for food and anything else in other stores. They can have random stuff nobody ever thought of looking for. Buy tissues, * Snowman Ski Academy * Elf Link * Mrs Clauses' Alphabet Soup * Ornament Collection * Toy Land * Merry Music Makers * Rudolph's Training Academy * Bitzen Brothers' Package Pickup * North Pole Classified Sleigh * 'North Pole International Airport'is located 3 miles outside of the city center is is home to Santa's Sleigh, the main base for the North Pole Air Force and also has a terminal for cargo and commercial airlines such as MammothAir, North Pole Airways and Arctic Airlines as well. The airport has three runways, Runway 18/36L, Runway 18/36R and Runway 10/28. Currency Trivia See also * Santa Clause * Christmas * United States of Antartica * UnitedTerra * Fanon Characters Christmas Special! External Links Many of the places have came from NORAD Santa.